Draft:Arnaud Vaissié
Arnaud Vaissié is a French entrepreneur. He is the co-founder, Chairman and Chief Executive Officer of International SOS, the world's largest medical and travel security risk services companyThe Economist Available at: https://www.economist.com/business/2016/04/30/risky-business (Accessed: 11 Sept 2018). In addition, he was appointed in 2013 as President of CCI France International which brings together 123 French Chambers of Commerce in 92 countries.CCI France International Available at: https://www.ccifrance-international.org/ (Accessed: 11 Sept 2018) Early life and education Arnaud Vaissié was born in Paris on 28th November 1954. He attended Lycée Henri IV and he graduated from the Institute of Political Sciences in Paris (Sciences-Po).Who's Who in France Available at: https://www.whoswho.fr/bio/arnaud-vaissie_43903/ (Accessed: 11 Sept 2018) Career Arnaud Vaissié started his business career in France as a Financial Executive and then moved to San Francisco as Head of Compass Inc for the USA. In 1985, he founded International SOS in Singapore with Dr. Pascal Rey-Herme with the aim of providing international-standard medical care and emergency medical assistance in South East Asia. International SOS grew up and expanded in the East and then moved West (The United States and then Europe in the mid 1990s). It currently operates from more than 1,000 locations in 90 countries with 11,000 employees, including 1,400 full time medical doctors and 200 security specialists.The Economist Available at: https://www.economist.com/business/2016/04/30/risky-business (Accessed: 11 Sept 2018) International SOS deals with medical and security risks met by mobile employees outside their country of origin. Therefore, it has pioneered a wide range of preventive programmes as well as emergency assistance during critical illness, accident, natural disaster or civil unrest. Extra-curricular Activities In 2004, Arnaud Vaissié co-founded the French London-based think-tank the “Cercle d'outre-Manche” (CoM)Cercle d'outre-manche Available at: http://www.cercledoutremanche.com/pages/qui-sommes-nous- (Accessed: 11 Sept 2018). The CoM is a group of 50 French business leaders of international groups operating in the United Kingdom and France. They aim to develop a benchmarking approach in order to identify the best practices in both countries and to suggest new policies in France. Arnaud Vaissié co-chaired the publication of the following books and position papers: * Modernisation de l’économie française : 3 réformes indispensables (December 2017). * Start-up c’est bien, Scale-up c’est mieux : France vs Royaume-Uni, 8 mesures prioritaires poufaire décoller nos start-ups (June 2016). * Le numérique, infrastructure du XXIe siècle : la France rêve d’équipements, le Royaume-Uni pense applications (December 2015) * La France et le Royaume-Uni face à la crise (2008-2014) : deux approaches de la gestion de la crise et leurs conséquences sur la croissance et l’emploi (September 2014). * Immigration et travail : quelques bonnes pratiques à intégrer (March 2013). * Faire de la France une puissance numérique pour accélérer l’emploi et la croissance (November 2011). * Premier emploi inaccessible, retraite précoce: six mesures pour changer la donne (January 2011). * L'Université et la Recherche: moteurs de la création d'entreprise (April 2009). * 6 mois, 6 mesures pour que la France repasse devant le Royaume-Uni (June 2007). * My neighbour is rich, ou comment la France peut s'inspirer du réformisme permanent d'Albion pour accélérer son retour à l'emploi et à la croissance (October 2006). * Sous-emploi français, plein-emploi britannique, un paradoxe bien peu cordial (November 2004). Arnaud Vaissié is a board member of the Institut Montaigne in ParisInstitut Montaingne Available at: http://www.institutmontaigne.org/en/about-us/arnaud-vaissie (Accessed: 11 Sept 2018). He chaired two working groups on French SMEs’ growth and competitiveness, one in 2011 and another one in 2017 which led to the publication of 2 books: * ETI : taille intermédiaire, gros potentiel (January 2018). * De la naissance à la croissance : comment développer nos PME (June 2011). Arnaud Vaissié chairs the France-Singapore committee at MEDEF International, the French employers’ organisation.MEDEF International Available at: http://www.medefinternational.fr/services-par-region-du-monde/asie-france-pays-de-lasean/ (Accessed: 11 Sept 2018) He is also the Chairman of the Board of Trustees of the Lycée International de Londres, Winston Churchill.Lycee International de Londres Available at: https://www.lyceeinternational.london/why-us/board-of-governors (Accessed: 11 Sept 2018) Personal Life Arnaud Vaissié is married and has three children. References Arnaud Vaissié